Just Another Day
by Mel6
Summary: Jim/Gene Shonen ai, fluff, sap. Really cute ^_^


Comments:  A Jim/Gene Shonen ai, fluff, sap.  This is my first Outlaw Star fic, so be nice.

Just Another Day…

Another day, another port in the middle of nowhere, James Hawking, or Jim, thought to himself, sandy blonde hair falling into his dark blue eyes no matter how many times he pushed it away. Sighing a grubby, grease ridden hand pushed the stubborn locks back into place. Of course, they declined to stay put and fell almost straight back across his field of vision. The eleven year old was busy, attempting to make a small alteration to the Outlaw Star, which was  
turning out to be any mechanic's nightmare. It wasn't the parts or the ship or the equipment, it as the view.

From where Jim was lying flat on his back, beneath the ship, he had a prefect view of Gene Starwind's arse. This was making it almost impossible for the blonde bundle of hormones to finish his work in peace. He was sure Gene had no idea what effect he had on his best friend. Jim was sure of this because only a horrible, cruel person would wear those impossible tight shorts, go shirtless and be laying just above him, his rippling muscles moving back and forth as he repaired some more damage to the ship just above him. Gene was not a cruel person, which meant, in Jim's mind, that he was just oblivious to his devotion to him.

Again finding his hands poised to turn another screw into place and his eyes trained upwards to his red-haired beauty, Jim cursed, shaking his head and focusing on the job at hand.

Above him Gene glanced down, catching the adorable flop of the mop of Jim's hair as he went back to his work. Gene found himself grinning, pausing from his own work to admire the delicate form below him. Jim's body was young, sweet and innocent. Perfect. His sandy hair always falling into that baby doll face of his. Gene would never admit it out loud, but he was head over heels for his best friend. And if he had been just a few years older, Gene might have made a move on him. As it was it was getting harder and harder every day to dent his feelings for the small blonde below him. But Gene would wait, there was nothing else he could do. Hell, there was nothing else he could do; falling in love with someone else or getting on with his  
life were simply out of the question.

Gene sighed softly, returning his gaze to the ship, tugging the spanner at a rather stubborn screw and ignoring the object that he'd like to be screwing below him.

Jim chose that moment to stare up through his bangs at Gene just as the older boy wiggled his arse delightfully. Gene's tongue poked slightly out of his mouth as concentrated on his work and Jim tried not to laugh at the sight. He wondered if Gene realised how incredibly adorable he was at times like these. There were smudges of grease all over his face, one particularly cute one at the end of his noes. It was almost enough to make the normally levelheaded boy laugh out loud, but this would, of course, attract Gene's attention and telling him what was going through his head was simply out of the question. So Jim would continue to watch his best friend in peace, perving as he wished.

Gene again turned his eyes on his younger companion, watching as his body moved racefully as he swung his legs idly, staring intently at the ship. The small boy was sometimes too serious for his own good, Gene pondered. He was always worrying about things, from money to. . . well, money. He shouldn't be like that, and Gene found it hard to swallow, but realised it was probably partly his fault. Gene liked to live in the moment, not care where the next day, the next moment would take him and as a consequence, Jim was stuck insuring they had enough to support them as they went by from day to day. Gene felt terrible about it, and though some habits he had laid off since realising that his heart belonged solely to his little partner, Gene found it hard to change the person who he was.

It was now that Suzuka exited from the ship, standing on the walkway between the two males with her body leaning on the railing. Suzuka was neither stupid nor blind and could see the obvious attraction between the two of them, even if they could not see it themselves. The quiet assassin went unnoticed as Gene and Jim continued to glance not so subtly at each other. 

Shaking her head she called out to them, drawing their attention away  from each other. "Melfina and I are going into town, there are some things we have to do, I don't know where Aisha is, but she's not here, so you have the ship all to yourselves till we get back, which should be late so don't wait up." And do something about the way you feel for each other, this is getting tiresome. She gave them a short wave and was gone.

Jim's heart sang, a whole afternoon alone with Gene? Who could ask for more? The blonde beamed at Suzuka's turned back. Yes, he liked the girls, but he did miss the closeness he and Gene had had before they had met them and got the Outlaw Star. It would be good to get that  
back, even if it was for only a little while.  

Gene was also smiling. It would be wonderful to have an afternoon alone with Jim without the girls there to hassle them or drag Gene away from perving on his delicious partner. It was going to be a good day, Gene decided.

Both of them couldn't help but smile at each other, glad for the chance to be spending time together. Returning to their work both hurried to finish, eager to begin their day together. Gene finished first, tightening the last screw and running the harness that had held him so that he was now level with Jim, staring into those perfect blue eyes. 

"So what do you want to do Jim?"

  
******  
  


Gene had never asked him what he wanted to do with their spare time before and it had taken Jim, more then a little, by surprise. So the boy had answered honestly and was even more surprised when Gene said yes. The port they were at was renown for its carnival it had once a year, and it just happened to be on now. Jim didn't think Gene would want to take him, and the  
younger boy supposed he'd just ask Melfina to take him later. But when Gene said yes, Jim almost died from joy.

Gene was delighted by the look of pure happiness that danced across Jim's face. It was obvious that the boy had wanted to go to this carnival for days and Gene had been waiting for him to ask. When the boy hadn't via his own choice, Gene was glad to be able to give Jim the opportunity to ask.

And, thankfully, he had taken it. Jim tried not to dance through the ship as he went to his room to change out of his grubby clothes. He had never been to a carnival before, with rides and games. There had never been time before. And now he'd be spending all afternoon with Gene at the carnival, Jim was understandably ecstatic. 

Gene was waiting for him when he finished. The taller redheaded man looked at ease, resting against the hull of the ship. In fact, Gene had rushed all the way down, running to and fro like a chicken with it's head cut off just so he could be there first, to watch Jim walk up to him with that delightful smile on his face.

Jim's heart skipped a beat as he walked up to the tall pilot, taking in his beautiful physic all in one glance. How he wished he had the guts to say something. It didn't matter anyway, he knew Gene didn't swing that way, with all the girls Gene went to. The smile that had been dancing across his lips died with that thought. Jim ducked his head so that gene wouldn't  
notice.

Gene did of course, there was little that he didn't notice in his blonde haired companion. But he wondered what could have made him so upset so quickly. "Ready to go little buddy?"

Jim tried not to let the title upset him, he had to get use to it, Gene wouldn't see him as anything more then a friend. He nodded and smiled, or at least tried to, "all ready, lets go."

Gene smiled, "after you," and settled back to watch Jim as he walked  off in front of him.

******

  
  
The bright colours and sounds Jim had been expecting: bright banners flew high above the walkway, and the music blasted from different stalls. The smells were a surprise though: popcorn and fairy floss, pies and hotdogs. Jim's earlier happy mood returned with a vengeance,  
and it was all Gene could do not to buy the boy the whole world. Their budget wouldn't allow  
them that, and Gene was already pushing the envelope by doing this anyway.  But for the look on Jim's face as he munched on the fairy floss in his hand Gene would give up everything to see it there all the time.

Blue eyes were wide as Jim attempted to take in everything he was seeing. Just being at the carnival was amazing and sharing it with Gene made it all the better. They had already tried all the rides so far, even though the roller coaster had made him feel a little sick. 

"Lets try all the rides," Gene had said, and Jim was game if the red head was.  Gene had only said it because of one thing that they were currently coming up on. A ride affectionately called the 'tunnel of love'. 

Jim almost choked on his fairy floss when he saw what they were coming up to. Surely Gene wouldn't want to have anything to do with this ride, though Jim didn't exactly mind, the idea of spending even a few minutes in the dark ride sounded like paradise. And it gave Jim an idea.

"You said 'all the rides', remember Gene, there's no backing out now." He teased lightly, not really expecting Gene to rise to the bait. 

But this was just what Gene had been hoping he'd say. 

"You're right, I did say that, didn't I?" And without a moments hesitation Gene went up to the booth where the tickets were being sold and left Jim standing there, wide mouthed. 'Please don't say you don't want to go in,' Gene thought as he stopped by the booth.

Actually, Jim couldn't believe it, it was like all his Christmas's had come at once and he fought quickly not to let his thoughts get the better of him as he rushed to catch up to Gene.

"Two please."

The young woman selling the tickets lifted her head and smiled at Gene from beneath a head full of burgundy bangs. "Yes sir," she rattled off politely, taking his money and punching out the tickets. She noticed Jim now standing next to him and smiled just a little brighter, her blue eyes sparkling. She winked at them as she handed over the tickets. "Have fun," she called with a wave, and left the boys alone. (1)

The 'tunnel of love' was fairly cheesy, meant to catch teenagers in love for a quick snog-fest more then anything else. But the love heart boats were pulled along and the seats made for two looked very inviting. Jim was silently ecstatic as Gene stopped by the boat, bowing dramatically and ushering Jim on first. 

They got a few glares, the girl at the ticket booth cheered them on, but nobody stopped them. They were, however, the only ones who got on the ride this time. 

Well that sort of killed the mood, Gene mused, more then a little furious that people could be so stupid at times. But, thankfully, Jim only looked a little nervous and hadn't jumped out of the boat. That was always a good sign.

Jim was agitated just as much as Gene was. Morons, he thought to himself, what's their problem, no one cringes at a man and a woman getting into one of these things, what's the difference now? Adults were so stupid, love was love, there shouldn't have to be any difference. It was the idiots, who were often the majority that made the problems. He hoped Gene wasn't  
regretting this.

He wasn't, as the ride jerked into life he tumbled even closer to Jim, whom wasn't complaining in the slightest. In fact, the boy seemed rather interested in the ride itself, leaning over the edge to get a proper look at the mechanics as they went into the dim lighting. Gene smiled to himself, that was Jim; always interested in the way things worked around him,   
not necessarily why, but how at least.

In all honesty, Jim was only half interested, but anything to keep Gene from wondering if whether he was enjoying the ride because Gene was with him was a good thing. The small blonde dangled further towards the old cogs that pulled the boat along, attempting to hide the rapidly forming blush that crept across his cheeks. He was alone, in the dark, with Gene. No   
girls, no ship, no worries. Just Gene. It was all he could do to clamp his mouth shut and not start giggling like a lovesick schoolgirl.

The boat again gave another lurch and Jim lost his balance, arms failing as he was falling, head first, toward the murky water. Strong hands wrapped themselves securely around his waist, pulling the boy into the boat quickly.

There was a moment of pure surprise and alarm as both Gene and Jim lost their balance when the boat lurched a second time. Gene refused to loose his grip on the boy, not about to have him fall into the water, and, there fore, gave up on the little coordination he had had and fell into the   
bottom of the boat, dragging Jim with him. Grateful that neither had far to fall, Gene was still shocked as he landed heavily. Saving Jim the same shock he unconsciously pulled him right where he had always wanted him, into his lap.

Jim gave a soft gasp of surprise and alarm as he landed in Gene's lap on the floor of the boat. It wasn't that he didn't mind, quite the opposite, he rather enjoyed it. He looked up into Gene's face, hoping to stammer an apology without sounding to happy at where he was. 

The apology died on his lips as he saw something he wasn't quite expecting. Gene looked a little stunned, which was no surprise. But he also looked guilty for a moment, and something else, something Jim couldn't believe he was seeing, love. He looked so sublimely happy right at this very moment that Jim acted without thought. He kissed him.

It was his first kiss, and he knew he was a little clumsy after the fall. But he pressed his lips against Gene's, hoping to convey everything he was feeling into that simple touch.

Gene was so surprised that he couldn't respond. Jim was *kissing* him, these things didn't happen in real life, it must be a dream.

Gene wasn't doing anything! Jim pulled back, his eyes filling, thankful for the darkness around them so Gene couldn't see him about to cry like a baby. He had been wrong, he had misinterpreted the look in his eyes and now he had ruined everything. Half hiccuping, half sobbing, Jim made to stand when the arms, still around his waist tightened.

"You arse!" Gene's mind shouted at him, do something or you'll loose him forever. His arms tightened and he kept the boy from moving. Jim had kissed him! The reality of everything that had just happened came crashing down around Gene's ears. Jim was struggling, trying to get out of his hold, small shudders wracking his body. "Jim."

Gene's soft voice cut through Jim's panic and, against what his mind screamed at him, he lifted his head to look in those eyes he always want to drown in. And Gene smiled at him tenderly before leaning down and kissing him back.

Gene's hands rubbed up and down his back even as Jim lifted his arms, wrapping them around Gene's neck. I can die happy, Jim's mind cried as his lips opened to Gene's questioning tongue.

Neither boy was too sure how long they stayed like that, kissing and holding tight to one another. But the ride gave another soft lurch and daylight began to stream into the ready-made darkness. Gene reluctantly let go of Jim and helped the small boy back onto the seat. Jim smiled at him, the love shinning on his face and Gene wondered how he could have ever missed it.

They quietly exited the ride, drawing no attention to themselves as they moved. The woman at the booth was the only person who acknowledged them, smiling knowingly at the two of them and winked. They didn't have time to ponder how the young woman could possibly know what was going on between the two of them, but it was quickly forgotten as they made their way to the Outlaw Star. Gene rested a hand on Jim's shoulder and the boy grinned. Together they walked, moving to spend another day together and forever into their future.

(1) Yaoi fans, we're out there and we pick the signs better then the guys do.  You know we rock ^_^


End file.
